


Travellers rewrite

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Realities, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: an aborted attempt to rewrite my old glasswolf fic travelers.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Travelers Rewrite  
The Journey Begins

“Is there any way your information could be wrong?” Dende asked the bureaucrat standing on the edge of the platform with him. “Is it possible that your records are incorrect and this venture is unnecessary?” He sincerely hoped it wasn’t because he could not imagine any of his charges taking this well.

“Our records are never wrong; they have to take this trip.” Dende felt a pang of irritation at how the bureaucrat was dead set on this course of action without even double checking that it was necessary. Even though he could easily see that this was going to cause a great deal of trouble for him and his world.

“Couldn’t you just double check the records before yanking these two young men out of their lives?” He saw the oni glare at him in response. “I mean it wouldn’t take but a few minutes for you to send an inquiry.”

“That isn’t my department I am supposed to inform them of their fate and send them on their way.” He knew it was a lost cause then and gave up on getting him to double check. He was going to have a devil of a time explaining this to their families and once again he wished for the days before had to deal with the bureaucracy that governed all the various facets of creation. “It is time to bring them here.”

“Can’t we at least wait till they finish their dates?” He asked looking back down at the nightclub where the two where currently dancing with two girls they had met the week before. The oni shook his head and clapped his hands causing the two to appear on the look out looking dizzy and confused. “I’m sorry about this but there isn’t anything I can do.” He said to them as they turned to him for answers. “I just wish I could have learned of this earlier so it wouldn’t have been sprung on you like this.”

“These are Goten and Trunks the half saiya-jin offspring of the two remaining pureblood saiya-jins in this time line?” Dende nodded in response and watched as he turned toward the stunned youths. “I am pleased to inform you that the department of time line management’s records indicate the two of you are to be travelers for the duration of twenty one months and that you will visit twenty one worlds.”

Dende couldn’t believe that was all the explanation he was going to give them. “Dende what is going on here?” Trunks demanded angrily. “Who is this guy and what the hell is a traveler?” He could tell their shock and anger hadn’t phased the oni at all.

 

Dende was reminded of his father and once again wondered how he was going to explain this to Vegeta. “He works for the governing bureaucracy in charge of watching over time lines.” He glanced over at the Oni wishing he would speak up and explain this to them. “I wish I could do something to prevent this but word has come from higher up that I can’t.”

The oni ignored him and addressed the two young men. “A traveler is a person our records indicate must disappear from their own time line and journey through alternate worlds until a set period of time is up.” He looked at them as if they were all stupid as he continued. “You are familiar with alternate time lines?”

“Yes, we are familiar with alternate time lines.” Trunks said angrily as he glared at him. “But what records and why do we have to do anything you say?” Dende watched as the oni glanced at his watch and then turned back toward them with an annoyed look on his face.

“The records of the time line management department indicate you two are to vanish from this time line for a duration of twenty one mon...” He stopped when a ball of energy whizzed by his head. “That was uncalled for.” He said primely and Dende had to suppress a laugh. “The simple fact is our records state this will happen so it has to happen.”

“Why?” Goten asked speaking for the first time. “I mean who controls the records and what would happen if we don’t go?” Dende was surprised Goten wasn’t stupid but he wasn’t as bright as either his best friend or his older brother.

“The records are controlled by a different department I just deal with enforcement.” The oni said glancing at his watch again. “And if you don’t depart at the prearranged time then this time line and all the others you were scheduled to arrive in will have to be removed to protect the rest.” Dende watched the shock on their face at the implication.

“When you say removed?” Trunks asked a dark look in his eyes. “Are you saying that everything will be destroyed?” Dende knew that was exactly what the oni was saying but he wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.

“Yes, it is the only way to protect other time lines from a cascading reaction that could destroy all of creation.” The oni said still watching his watch as if the destruction of universes was business as usual to him. “Our department has to keep order otherwise time travel would wreck countless universes.” He smiled. “Why the situation with your alternate self involved four time lines and countless hours of paperwork.” He said pointing to trunks. “Now the two of you are powerful enough to make this difficult will you co-operate or shall I schedule this universe for destruction.”

“Can we do anything to stop this Dende?” Goten asked him as Trunks was just glaring at the ground. Dende shook his head as he saw the two look away. “I guess we don’t have a choice about it do we Trunks?”

“No, we don’t.” Trunks said turning a dark glare on the Oni. “What about our families will we get to say good bye to them?” The oni shook his head no as he continued to stare at his watch. “Dende will you tell them?”

“Of course I don’t think your father will take it well.” He said with a frown. “I imagine your mothers won’t take it very well either.” He saw the Oni finally turn away from his watch. “I will see the two of you when you return.” The two young men nodded and then looked over at each other.

“On the bright side Trunks at least we’ll be together,” Goten said cheerfully and then he saw it a quick flash of regret on the Oni’s face. He stepped forward before the Oni could take any action and put himself between them. “Dende what are you...” He raised his hand causing Goten to fall slilent.

“They will be traveling together won’t they?” He asked looking right at the Oni who was looking down at his clip board with something like dread. “You will answer my question now.” He let as much authority as he could muster into his voice.

 

“Most of the time they will be together but six times they will be sent to separate worlds.” The Oni said with a shrug. “I’m not sure why but it is included in the paper work they will be separated on the third, sixth, ninth, twelfth, fifteenth and Eighteenth worlds.” He stepped back glancing at the two to see they were shocked. “We are running out of time so I must give them their equipment.” The Oni gestured and two watches appeared in front of them. “These will count down the four weeks until your departure from each world.” Dende watched as they put the watches on. “You’ll move from world to world automatically when the timer reachers zero.” The oni looked back at his watch. “Times up you’ll make the first trip momentarily.”

“Wait a minute what happens if we die in one of these worlds?” Trunks asked suddenly. “And is there anything we aren’t supposed to do in these worlds?” The oni didn’t answer as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

“I shall be leaving to file my report now.” The oni said with a casual glance over the edge of the look out. “I must say this assignment has been more trouble than I thought it would be and your interference will be noted in my report.”

“What happens if they die?” Dende asked ignoring the dig he didn’t care if his interference was noted in a report no one would ever read. He needed to know what would happen to them if they died and he also knew Goku and Vegeta would be noticing their sons vanished powers signatures soon enough. “Also why don’t you stick around and help me explain to their fathers what has happened?” He added as an afterthought knowing it wasn’t likely but it would give Vegeta another target for his rage.

“What happens if they die?” The Oni paused and then shrugged. “No idea it’s outside of my department.” The oni said cheerfully and then frowned as Goku appeared obviously worried. “As to your other request I simply don’t have the time I have several important reports to file.” The oni vanished as Goku turned a curious look on Dende.

“Goku, I will be happy to explain everything but let’s wait for Vegeta I will need your help to keep him calm.” He wasn’t sure anything could keep Vegeta from going ballistic but he had to try. He quietly summoned Popo from his room. “Mr. Popo if you would please collect Bulma and Chichi as they will need to hear this as well.”

The End.


	2. The First Arrival

The First Arrival

He was surprised when they didn’t appear on the look out and instead appeared outside Goten’s house. “Why are we here?” Goten said sounding slightly nervous. “I thought we would end up on the look out not at my house?” He never got a chance to answer as suddenly he had to swat a Ki ball away that was aimed at his face. He felt Goten do the same and focused in on finding whoever launched it. He was shocked to see a small dark haired girl preparing another two energy balls. She looked about five or six and while her power wasn’t super impressive it was definitely up there for a human child.

“You aren’t my brother or Trunks what are you doing here Imposters?” She declared loudly. “If you are here to hurt my mother and father I’ll kill you.” He revised his option of her strength then if she was Goten’s sister then she was frighteningly weak since even as a four year old Pan had been far ahead of that girl in power. “Akiko go back inside with your mother now,” a familiar voice said and he saw Yamcha standing there looking horrified.

“I can take these imposters daddy,” the girl said and he felt Goten freeze. Yamcha moved quickly stepping in front of her and told her to go back inside now. He expanded his senses and while he could feel most of the people from their world Goku was noticibly absent.

“How in the hell did he end up with my mom?” Goten said way to loudly as he finally got over his shock at Yamcha being his step father. “I mean really I can’t imagine how that ever...” He reached over and smacked his friend on the back of the head. “Why the hell did you do that Trunks?”

“Different world remember, your dad probably never came back to life after the Cell games here.” He saw Goten get it even as Yamcha was staring at them with a mix of curiosity, horror and more than a little fear. ChiChi was also there now staring at him in horror at what he said. “Look everyone calm down we can explain exactly what going on and we mean you no harm we didn’t chose to be here.”

“Please tell me you aren’t hear to warn us about some future catastrophe we have to train for,” Yamcha said as he seemed to be relaxing some what. He could still feel the girl rearing to fight and now that he knew she was fully human her power level was impressive again. He felt it then Gohan arriving ready to fight but he powered down slightly as he saw them but was watching them warily. He also felt another Goten and what he guessed was his own ki approaching quickly. He wondered if his dad was going to show that would just make this into an even bigger mess.

“No we aren’t,” he said and saw Yamcha relax. “Look it is a complicated story so lets all just stay clam and I can explain everything.” He glanced over at Goten who was still staring at Yamcha and his mother standing so close together with their daughter. He could clearly see a mix of confusion and apprehension on his friends face so he guessed he’d be doing the explaining.

The End.


	3. Comparing Fathers

Comparing Fathers

He sat on the roof of Capsule Corp wondering how he was ever going to survive for a month with these people. They’d only been on this world three days and he was tired of constantly being freaked out. In so many ways this world was like their own but then out of the blue there’d be a diffrence. He’d been relieved when Videl and Pan had shown up making it clear that Gohan’s life was like their world until he’d noticed that Videl was kind of fat in this world only to learn it wasn’t fat she was pregnant with a second child.

“Mind if I join you,” the version of himself form this world said sitting down beside him without actually receiving permission. “I know this has to be even weirder for you but there was something I wanted to ask you if that’s okay?” He wondered if he sounded that skittish when he was nervous.

“Go ahead,” He didn’t really want to answer any questions but his mother had done her best to drill politeness into his head and he couldn’t really blame the other him for being curious. He knew if some other Goten and Trunks had popped up into their world he’d be just as curious though it wasn’t much fun when you were the visitor away from home.

“I was wondering what kind of father Goku was,” the other Goten asked quickly. “I mean I only met him for one day and he spent most of it fighting Vegeta I didn’t get to grow up with him like you did.” He knew he was staring but he’d never expected that question. “I mean don’t get me wrong dad has been great and all but I really would like to know what my I guess real father was like Gohan and everyone’s stories make him sound like just a big kid.”

“I didn’t grow up with him well not all the time he was dead for the first few years of my life but then there was this crisis and some old guy traded him what was left of his life.” He could clearly see the shock on the other Goten’s face but that’s how he always thought of the whole thing. “He stuck around about ten years being the best dad he could be I guess he was a lot of fun and kind of a big kid but then he left to train the reincarnation of the monster he got brought back to life to fight.” He wasn’t sure how to take the other Goten’s expression he looked horrified. “That was about two years ago and he visits every couple of months for a day or so.” He could tell the other Goten was even more horrified by that.

“Why don’t you all go visit him then you can fly can’t you?” He could tell the other Goten was trying to figure out why he wouldn’t. “I mean if my dad, mom or Gohan took off to train someone else I’d make a point of going to visit them.”

“The village is really poor and tries to be hospitable too many saiya-jin appetites too often would put them in danger of starving.” He could tell instantly that the other Goten saw through the excuse he used not to go visit. He didn’t go visit because the few times he had his dad had just roped him into being a training partner for Uub.

“Wait a minute why does he have to live in the village Gohan said he could teleport or does your dad not know that trick?” He was getting really uncomfortable with this discussion. “Why doesn’t he just train him during the day and then teleport back home and night instead of leaving his family?”

“Because he probably didn’t think about it,” he said standing up he had to get away. “I need to go find Trunks if you’ve got any more questions keep them to yourself.” He knew that was harsh but he didn’t want to think about how easy it would have been for his father to stay with them if he’d really wanted to. He’d find Trunks and see if him and the alternate Bulma were still brainstorming about all the horrible worlds they could end up in.

The End.


	4. Night time Discoveries

Night Time Discoveries

He kept his ki completely hidden as he made his way through the halls of Capsul Corp. He had no desire to run into this world’s version of his father or wake up Goten who had only gotten more strung out over the last week or so. He still had no idea why Goten was working so hard to avoid their counterparts but he hoped he got over it soon. If this was going to be the pattern through all of these worlds it would get old very fast.

He headed to the kitchen and began fixing himself a snack when he heard voices heading down the stairs. “I still don’t see why I have to sneak out every night,” a very male voice said. “Why don’t you just tell your parents since you sneak me up to your room after every date?” He glanced over at the door as his other self murmured about doing it eventually. He knew that if this version of himself had the same pattern as he did that he’d be coming into the kitchen after his latest lover was sent packing.

He considered heading out the kitchen door and flying up to the guest room he and Goten were sharing but that would mean raising his ki enough to fly and as twitchy as Goten was he’d wake up. He decided he’d just have to deal with it so he set back and waited for the other him to arrive. He heard the door close after a while and wasn’t surprised when his other self walked into the kitchen. “You heard that didn’t you?” He nodded in response there didn’t seem to be much to say. “Please don’t tell my dad and Goten they don’t know I swing both ways yet.”

“This the first guy you’ve dated?” He asked and the other one nodded. “Then any day now if your dad is like mine he’ll give you the I don’t care who you screw just don’t break anyone speech.” He could still remember how traumatising that had been.

“So he took it well in your world?” The other version of himself asked looking hopeful. “So how did Goten take it?” He had hoped he wouldn’t ask that question. “You haven’t told him yet have you?” His other self asked apparantly reading his expression correctly.

“I’ve been meaning too but the right time to bring it up hasn’t shown up yet.” He said and then froze as he looked past his double to see Goten standing there with a strange expression on his face. “Which this really wasn’t the best time.” He managed to say once he forced himself to move.

“No it wasn’t but it isn’t a big deal,” Goten said causing his other self to jump. “I woke up and you weren’t there so I came to find you.” Goten still had that strange look on his face. “I guess this is where I tell you that it is okay since I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t.” He was shocked at that. “Since I’ve been with a guy and hadn’t told you yet either.” He recognized the expression on Goten’s face then it was when he figured something out that pissed him off. “Let me guess it was Luke that hot girl Mindee’s brother wasn’t it?” He nodded recalling how he’d gone over to try to pick up Mindee only to find her brother there alone and he’d made a pass at him and he’d accepted. “Figure’s we’d both sleep with the same jack ass the first time we were with a guy.”

“Well that explains why he never returned my calls,” he and the Trunks of this world said in unison. It had been a new experience for him someone who he’d been interested in who hadn’t returned that interest. He glanced over at this world’s version of himself and just started laughing. The entire situation was bizarre soon enough Goten joined in.

After they got themselves under control Goten looked a bit green. “I wouldn’t assume that the same thing happened with your Goten.” He said quickly. “After all he was raised by a different set of parents so he probably isn’t as close to me as the two of you are to each other.” He doubted that but he knew Goten needed to believe it.

“I won’t tell him yet but I will eventually.” The other Trunks said and then after a moment. “Thank you both.” He then turned and left the two of them alone then. He glanced over at Goten and could tell exactly what he was going to say.

“So maybe he’s not as similar to you as I thought you’d never thank me,” Goten said just like he knew he would. “So should we talk about this or just go back up stairs and go to sleep?” He had to admit it was weird now that the other Trunks was gone.

“I don’t think there is much to talk about unless you want to see if we can figure out who Luke seduced first?” He saw Goten frown. “Look there’s lots of things we should probably talk about way before we get to the so we are both bi thing.” He saw Goten frown. “Let’s just leave it for now we’ve got plenty of time while we are here to talk and now that I’ve had a snack I’m ready to sleep again.”

“Yeah I guess your right,” Goten said after a moment. “We can talk about things later.” He nodded and began walking up the stairs Goten right behind him. He only hoped when they finally talked he could get his friend to tell him what was really bothering him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
